daydream
by pudding hair
Summary: "But you know, even though I'm well aware of that, I still can't believe why I fell for you." Karma/Rio. Quick one-shot for the under appreciated ship.


_A/N: First fic! Major Karma/Rio. Implied Nagisa/Kayano. Starts after Kayano's confession to Nagisa on White Day._

* * *

"Well. Uh. If the cute and portable Kayano can't make the trap Nagisa fall for her, then there's no way I can poach from someone so admirable."

Bright yellow and calming orange hues dripped from the horizon, scattering throughout the whole sky. _30 minutes before sundown,_ Karma thought. He should really help out Kayano, that blue-haired boy shouldn't be that oblivious to her feelings.

Random musings floated in his mind - he didn't realize the blonde sitting next to him was talking.

"What was that?"

"Oh, forget about it. It was nothing."

"Okay then."

An awkward silence stretched over the atmosphere. Rio foozled with her sweater, suddenly finding something she wore in a daily basis interesting.

The two met up in a clandestine way below the window, spying on two of their classmates with matching pigtails exchange words and blushes.

But now the scene was over, both of them just sat there silently; wondering why there were still there, even.

Claret eyes flitted over to the firmament above, quickly thinking of a topic to break the freezing ice forming around him and Rio.

"You know, I always thought we were similar in a lot of ways." He attempted.

"Us? Similar?" muffled giggles can be heard from the girl, "Yeah, I can see that; but I want to know why you think so."

The redhead let out a short sigh and started, "Well first of all, both of us aren't supposed to be in this section. You and I know that we aren't anywhere close to dumb."

"Yeah, continue." She let out a small smile at his thoughts. _Since when did he start caring about the blue-eyed girl sitting next to him?_

"And I also know that you have a taste for tragedy." He winked, and with that, she let out a small chuckle.

She grinned, "But you know, you're far worse than I am."

"I know that. No one's as badass as I am." She laughed again.

"Shut up," She leaned, crossed her arms and let out a long sigh. "But you know, even though I'm well aware of that, I still can't believe why I fell for you."

Karma's eyes widened at her statement. He tried to open his mouth - trying to utter something - nothing came out.

Rio, seeing that he wasn't going to reply, continued with her confession.

"You, really. Of all people. I don't know why my stupid heart chose you," she closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. "Maybe I'm an idiot after all."

He still didn't know what to say. _This is surreal,_ he thought.

"And maybe I'm really worse than you after all."

She opened her eyes, revealing breathtaking ocean irises. She got up, dusted her skirt, and turned to look at the crimson-eyed boy.

"Forget what I said. Please don't think about this anymore. This was really asinine for me to do." A small, pained smile was etched on her face. What was she thinking, really? Did she really expect someone with so much bloodlust to have emotions at all? _Emotions to be directed at her?_

Yeah, she's really an idiot.

Just as she was taking her first few steps away from him - away from the boy who caused her heartbreak - she felt something tug at her arm.

Startled, she turned around and was surprised to see a box of chocolates; wrapped in a pastel, pink ribbon held out to her.

He was looking at her with those captivating carmine eyes, smiling. A light blush was dusted on his face.

Rio beamed, eyes glittering. "What? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" She giggled. _This is surreal,_ she thought.

"Well? Are you going to take it or not? I'm starting to look like an idiot here."

She chuckled once again, and took the small box from his hands, their fingers brushing in the process - causing both of them to flush.

"U-uh.. T-thank you, I guess. I really appreciate it. And does this mean that...?"

"Yeah, you silly little girl. I like you too." He flashed one of his famous sinister smirks.

 _Wait, when will I wake up? Please, not now,_ Rio thought.

"W-well! Of course! I t-totally saw that coming. I mean, no living individual can resist the charms of Rio Nakamura, no?"

Karma laughed, and she realized that his laughs were one of those rare, pure, innocent ones. How can someone so demonic have such an angelic laugh?

He did a little bow, "Okay then, m'lady, shall I walk you home? After all, it has gotten a little dark, oh Great Goddess. The security risks are high."

She did a little curtsy and in a formal, queen-like voice she replied, "Of course, my loyal handsome butler. All of humanity would be in despair if I, the Great Goddess, would be abducted tonight."

He grinned, and took her hands in his. "I would be sure to protect you, my Queen." He brought up the back of her hand to his lips, making her blush to the gesture."Hell yeah, you should be."

Yeah, this isn't a dream. All of this, _real._

Laughter erupted from both of them, and as the heavens started to dull and twinkling stars started to rise, they walked back home - hands and hearts connected.

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews are appreciated :) Karma/Rio needs more love._


End file.
